Luis Miguel Pérez
|nacimiento = 2 de diciembre de 1965 |lugar_nacimiento = Caracas, Venezuela |familiares = Rebeca Aponte (esposa) |ocupacion = Actor de doblaje Cantante Adaptador musical |nacionalidad = Venezolano |primera_aparicion = CatDog |ingreso_doblaje = 1997 2014 ( ) |salida_doblaje = 2012 (15 años) |pais = Caracas, Venezuela Mérida, Venezuela |pais_interprete = Venezuela |estado = Activo ocasionalmente |demo1 = Plankton_1.ogg |demo2 = MMMarvin2.ogg |demo3 = Valtor.ogg |demo4 = Erendors4.ogg |demo5 = MMEP15Philus.ogg |tamaño_de_imagen = 250px }} Bob_Esponja_Plankton.png|Plankton en Bob Esponja (Temps. 2 - 9), su personaje más conocido. SupermanClarkkentDCComics01.jpg|Clark Kent / Superman (2001 - 2013) en las producciones animadas de DC Comics, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. 274px-Cat.gif|Gato en CatDog, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Clifford.png|Clifford (2ª voz) en Clifford, el gran perro rojo. Sinestro-fly.jpg|Sinestro (1998 - 2011) en las producciones animadas de DC Comics. Skulker-xD.png|Skulker en Danny Phantom, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Metabee-medabots-9.16.jpg|Metabee en Medabots, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Heymans Breda.jpg|Heymans Breda en Fullmetal Alchemist y Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood. Dr Sweet S3 001.jpg|Alexander Sweet (Christian Camargo) en Penny Dreadful. The_Mosquito_Coast_Allie_Fox.png|Allie Fox (Harrison Ford) en La costa Mosquito. Johnny Castle.png|Johnny Castle (Patrick Swayze) en el primer redoblaje de Dirty Dancing. BTR-DrHollywood.jpg|Dr. Hollywood en Big Time Rush. Bruton.png|Bruton en Dinosaurio. Larry-langosta.png|Larry Langosta (2ª voz) también en Bob Esponja. Manta-raya.png|Manta Raya (1ª voz) también en Bob Esponja. Cavernín-SB.png|Cavernín y también en Bob Esponja. HXE-CharlesXavier.png|Charles Xavier en Hombres X: Evolución. The_Scotsman.png|Hombre Escocés en Samurai Jack. Emperor-young-samurai-jack-6.25.jpg|Padre de Jack también en Samurai Jack. Valtorhechicero.png|Valtor en Winx Club. Duende grunon.jpg|Duende Gruñón en (1ª voz) en Dora, la exploradora. Josh dt.png|Josh en Luz, drama, acción. Tyler.png|Tyler en Drama total: Gira mundial (Canción marinera). NewCameronHQ.png|Cameron en Drama total: La venganza de la Isla. Ronguardia6teen.png|Ron, el guardia de seguridad en Locos dieciséis (Temps. 1 - 3). Hankmuffin-character-web-desktop.png|Señor Muffin en Fanboy y Chum Chum. Dollarnator.jpg|Dollar-Nator (2ª voz) también en Fanboy y Chum Chum. Papa_dinky_doo_pdd.png|Papá Pinky Doo en Pinky Dinky Doo. Rockzilla.jpg|Rock Zilla en Mi padre el rockero. Duke.png|Duke el perro en La granja. Dorkus_large.jpg|Dorkus en Planeta Sheen. Chop-socky-character-ko.png|K.O. Joe en Pollitos Kung Fu. Mr. McMcMc WHTRJ.png|Profesor McMcMc en Jones, el robot. MX EPE BIOCON.png|Dr. Klemow/Bio-Constrictor en Max Steel: En peligro de extinción. Commander-smytus-my-life-as-a-teenage-robot-9.58.jpg|Smytus en La robot adolescente. Rizinski-my-life-as-a-teenage-robot-6.27.jpg|Director Racinsky también en La robot adolescente. Dr-towel-scott-george-of-the-jungle-2007-1.57.jpg|Dr. Towell Scott en George de la selva. PadreTiempoDavidFeiss.png|Padre Tiempo (1ª voz) en Yoohoo y sus amigos. Kahunastoked.png|Kahunna en Stoked! Locos por las olas. DirectorLonePigh.jpg|Director de la Secundaria Lone High en Los misterios de Moville. LouieZeeBonsoir.jpg|Louie Zee Bonsoir también en Los misterios de Moville. 466_screensaver_frank_nine.jpg|Nueve en el gato de Frankenstein. MMMarvin.png|Marvin (2ª voz) en Martín Mystery. TT-Slade.jpg|Slade en Los Jóvenes Titanes (Temp. 5). TT-Brain.jpg|Cerebro también en Los Jóvenes Titanes. TT-MadMod.jpg|Demente Mod también en Los Jóvenes Titanes. TT-Virus.jpg|Virus también en Los Jóvenes Titanes. TT-Anchorman.jpg|Presentador de noticias también en Los Jóvenes Titanes. TT-CaveGuardian.jpg|Guardián de la cueva y también en Los Jóvenes Titanes. Archivo:Crusher-character-art.png|Crusher en Blaze and the Monster Machines. TimCS.jpg|Tim Botsford en Chica Supersabia. Jomo-the-wild-thornberrys-movie-56.9.jpg|Jomo en Los Thornberrys: La película. Mr. Tinkerton LOFTS.png|Sr. Tinkerton en La leyenda de Frosty el muñeco de nieve. Quentin Eggert.png|Quentin Eggert en Pelswick. Sr. Sal.png|Sr. Sal en Las pistas de Blue. Prime Cut.png|Prime Cut en El show de Brak. Foolishmagistrate.jpg|El Magistrado en Sagwa, la gatita siamesa. Dwayne-home-movies-3.6.jpg|Duane en Películas caseras. Principal Scudworth CH.png|Cinnamon J. Scudworth en Secundaria de clones. Blasterroide.png|Capitan Blasteroide (ep. 1) en Kid vs. Kat. Image (2).png|Robbie Rotten en LazyTown (voz cantante).Gennosuke.jpg|Gennosuke Kouga Basilisk. Kenan&Kel.jpg|Letreros e Presentación (2ª voz) en Kenan y Kel. 600full-sagwa,-the-chinese-siamese-cat-screenshot.jpg|Letreros también en Sagwa, la gatita siamesa. Sheep in the Big City Title.png|Letreros y títulos de episodios también en Sheep en la gran ciudad. SamuraiJack.jpg|Letreros también en Samurai Jack. Letrero catdog.jpg|Letreros y títulos (3ª voz) en CatDog. Losmisteriosdemoville.jpg|Insertos también en Los misterios de Moville. Megas XLR Logo.jpg|Letreros también en Megas XLR. Series 343.jpg|Letreros (2ª voz) también en The Batman. HXE-Logo1.png|Letreros también en Hombres X: Evolución. Xiaoling insertos.png|Insertos también en Duelo Xiaolin. Wallpaper2 1024x7687.jpg|Insertos también en Niño Ardilla. 300px-Jimmy two-shoes titlecard.png|Letreros también en Jimmy Two-Shoes. Gawayn logo.jpg|Insertos también en Los aventureros: En busca de Gawayn. Lucky Fred.jpg|Insertos también en Lucky Fred. MIGHTY 8752196.jpg|Presentación e Insertos también en Mighty B!, la súper abeja. Planeta-Sheen-Logo.png|Letreros y también en Planeta Sheen. thumb|230px|Homenaje a Luis Miguel Pérez. Luis Miguel Pérez Ruiz es un cantante y actor de doblaje, nacido en Caracas, Venezuela. Esta casado con la también intérprete y actriz de doblaje Rebeca Aponte. Ha doblado incontables personajes de dibujos animados, animes y series de TV. Información En series animadas es conocido por interpretar a Gato en la serie animada CatDog, a Plankton en la serie animada Bob Esponja (sustituyendo a Óscar Zuloaga), a Skulker de Danny Phantom, a Kahunna de Stoked! Locos por las olas, a K.O. Joe de Pollitos Kung Fu, a Duke el perro de La granja, a Cliffort (sustituyendo a Antonio Delli) en la serie del mismo nombre, Valtor de Winx Club y Mighty B!, la súper abeja y a Superman en Liga de la Justicia y en varias películas animadas. En lo que respecta al anime a doblado personajes como Paul Wan en Getbackers, a el robot Metabee en Medabots, a Heymans Breda en Full Metal Alchemist y Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood, Arthur Hellsing en Hellsing, Naozumi Saito en Gantz, Kiritsugi Emiya en Fate/stay night y Optimus Prime en Transformers Armada, Energon y Cybertron. Mientras que en las series y reality-shows de TV es famoso por haber doblado a Markus Winter (Christian Kohlund) en El hotel de los sueños y a Rick Dale en Los Restauradores. Biografía En su niñez y juventud se especializó en el teatro infantil y compositor musical respectivamente e inicio en el doblaje de voz profesionalmente en 1997 cuando un amigo suyo de la escuela lo animó a hacer pruebas en un estudio de doblaje en Caracas y el por su cuenta busco aún más papeles que interpretar y al lograr quedarse con ellos combino su profesión como cantante y Luis Miguel se formo como actor de doblaje, su primer personaje animado y de mayor renombre en ese entonces fue Gato de la serie animada CatDog, personaje que hoy en día sigue siendo recordado y famoso al actor, desde entonces se empezó a consolidar dentro del medio del doblaje como como uno de los actores de doblaje venezolanos mas reconocidos en su natal Venezuela y en toda latinoamérica por su infinidad de personajes doblados por el y la gran versatilidad que daba a su trabajo siempre. El actor Luis Miguel ha señalado a Plankton, Gato, Optimus Prime y Skullker como sus personajes mas entrañables y queridos por él, principalmente por el impacto positivo que han causado en los fans durante años, especialmente Plankton, pues ha sido el personaje mas constante y fijo al que ha dado voz y el incondicional cariño que todos muestran hacia el. Luis Miguel Perez a la par de ser actor de doblaje, es músico, cantante y compositor profesional por lo cual también ha tenido una extensa lista de trabajos en esa rama laboral, principalmente ha cantado temas de entrada y salida de series animadas, así como también ser la voz cantada de varios personajes, sin embargo dentro de los temas más conocidos y favoritos por el mismo actor esta el tema de Danny Phantom, y el de Isla del drama. Igualmente ha trabajo como locutor y músico en Venevisión desde el año 2000 hasta 2007, entre sus trabajos durante este periodo le dio la voz a Hugo en el programa Atómico. A mediados-finales del año 2012, él se retiró del doblaje debido a un cambio de residencia a el Estado Mérida, Venezuela junto con su esposa Rebeca Aponte, por lo cual dejaron sus personajes fijos, entre ellos a Plankton, aunque incluso desde allí, seguían haciendo doblajes, pero solo para los canales History y Biography Channel. Al pasar el tiempo, cada vez se les hizo difícil entregar sus líneas y fueron reemplazados en sus personajes, así que estuvo inactivo en el doblaje durante 2 años. En diciembre de 2014 mediante una entrevista realizada al actor en un programa llamado Dubbing Zone y un post que puso su esposa Rebeca Aponte en su cuenta de facebook se dio a conocer que se reactivarían en el doblaje pues empezarían a montar un pequeño estudio de doblaje en su actual residencia en Mérida-Venezuela.Entrevista a Luis Miguel Perez Ruiz en Dubbing Zone. YouTube. Consultado el 15 de agosto de 2016 . En 2015 vuelven a Caracas. Filmografía Anime Kenji Nomura * Gyula Kádár en Trinity Blood * Eiji en Perros afortunados Mitsuaki Madono * Kaoru en Planet Survival * DJ Jazzman (2ª temp.) en Beyblade Otros * Optimus Prime en Transformers Armada * Optimus Prime en Transformers Energon * Optimus Prime / Soundwave en Transformers Cybertron * Metabee, /Dr. Metamalo en Medabots * Alex Rowe en Last Exile * Adashino en Mushishi * Paul Wan en GetBackers * Arthur Hellsing en Hellsing * Gennosuke Kouga en Basilisk * Heymans Breda en Fullmetal Alchemist * Heymans Breda en Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood * Kiritsugi Emiya en Fate/stay night * Genpaku Hinata en Humanoid Monster Bem * Dr. Parche en Super Milk-chan Show * Naozumi Saito en Gantz * Elian en S-CRY-ed * Maestro del templo en Duel Masters * Kokopelli en Bokurano * Kei Fujitani en Stratos 4 * Ryuji Sugashita en DNA² * Sanjuro Sunaarashi en .hack//Legend of the Twilight * Sako Toshiya en Hungry Heart * Narracion, Dr. Mizunokuchi en Speed Grapher * Sohryu en The Twelve Kingdoms * Paul en Di Gi Charat Nyo * Takashi Inagaki (Ep. 11) en Hell Girl * Charles lll / Robot chef (un ep.) / Narración en Viewtiful Joe * Narrador (ep 1) en Vandread * Lib Tirant (ep 1) en Black Cat * Grey Wacca (ep 1) / voces adicionales en Solty Rei * Voces adicionales en Matantei Loki Ragnarok * Padre de Max en Beyblade * Inoue en The Prince of Tennis * Masumi Okuyama (un episodio) / Sebastian Vieira (episodio 4) en Nodame Cantabile Series animadas *'Jeff Bennett' **Presentador de noticias en Los Jóvenes Titanes **Señor Mufflin en Fanboy y Chum Chum **Dorkus en Planeta Sheen **Presentador de noticias en Los Jóvenes Titanes **Volcán Rojo en Justicia Joven *'George Newbern' **Superman en Liga de la Justicia **Superman en Liga de la Justicia Ilimitada **Superman en The Batman *'Kevin Michael Richardson' **El Acechador/Skulker en Danny Phantom **Crusher en Blaze and the Monster Machines Otros *Winx Club: **Valtor **Rey Erendor (1ª y 4ª Temp) **Freddy Krueger (Episodio 42) **Nester, Hombre de la constructora (Episodio 98) **Voces adicionales *Pop Pixie: **Narrador **Sr. Galantus **Floxy (ep. 1) **Gnomo (ep. 2) **Pez (ep. 2) **Plum (ep. 5) **Giga (ep. 29) * Insertos (Caps 76-91) en Liga de la Justicia * Superman / Sr. Frío / Black Manta / Insertos en Justicia Joven * Gato / Padre de Catdog (voz cantada) en CatDog (Su Debut) * Sinestro / Brainiac (2a voz) / Gral. Jax-Ur (Ron Perlman) (un ep.) / Kurt en Superman: la serie animada * Plankton (2ª a 9ª temporada) / Manta Raya (2a temporada) / Larry Langosta (2a a 3a temporada) en Bob Esponja * Hombre Escocés / Padre de Jack / Letreros en Samurai Jack * Profesor Xavier en Hombres X: Evolución *Superman / Warren McGinnis / Kenny Stanton/Vengador en Batman del Futuro * J. Carroll Corcoran en Batman: La serie animada * Bernie Barges en Corneil & Bernie * Profesor McMcMc en Jones, el robot * Director Racinsky / XJ-8 en La robot adolescente * Clifford (2ª voz) en Clifford, el gran perro rojo * Dr. Albert Molina, ninja y voces adicionales en El edificio Wayne * Papá Dinky Doo en Pinky Dinky Doo * Cerebro / Demente Mod en Los Jóvenes Titanes * Quentin Eggert en Pelswick * Cinnamon J. Scudworth / Narcotráficante (canciones) en Secundaria de Clones * Punto Com en Pixcodelics * Rooster en Ratón Esponja * Nave Bob en Tropezando en el Espacio * Knockout Joe en Pollitos Kung Fu * Tim Botsford en Chica Supersabia * Rockzilla en Mi padre el rockero * Marvin (2ª voz) en Martín Mystery * Papá en Jibber Jabber * Ron, el guardia de seguridad en Locos dieciséis (doblaje venezolano) * Dr. Towell Scott en George de la selva * Rana en Las aventuras de Miss Spider * Siniestro / Tigre / Xardan en Batman, el valiente * Eddie / Insertos en Niño Ardilla * Duke el perro en La granja * Dash en La Escuela del Terror de Casper * Kahuna en Stoked! Locos por las olas * Juez Hamburguesa en Universitarios * Sully en Danger Rangers * Pilluelo Oliver / voces adicionales en Las maravillosas desventuras de Flapjack * Blomm - Frutillita: Aventuras En Tutti Frutti * Moff Williamson / Oficial Fredd / Voces adicionales en Harvey Beaks * Sr. Maurice Mouseling en Angelina Ballerina * Stroker en Stroker y Hoop * Voces diversas en Go, Diego, Go! * Duende Gruñón (1ª voz) / Padre de Dora / voces diversas en Dora, la exploradora * Letreros / Voces adicionales en Mighty B!, la súper abeja * Dragón en Zorrino Kung Fu * Comandante ApeTrully en Héroe: 108 * Capitan Blasteroide (ep. 1) en Kid vs. Kat * Sr. Santos en Maya y Miguel * Nueve en El gato de Frankenstein * Duane / Letreros / Presentación en Películas caseras * Miniman en Miniman * Letreros / Voces adicionales en Jimmy Two-Shoes * Voces adicionales en Ser Ian * Voces adicionales en Lola & Virginia * Letreros / Voces adicionales en Lucky Fred * Josh en Luz, drama, acción * Tyler (sólo en Canción Marinera) en Drama total: Gira mundial * Cameron en Drama total: la Venganza de la Isla * Letreros en Planeta Sheen * Lókar en Redakai: conquista el Kairu * Padre Tiempo en Yoohoo y sus amigos * El Magistrado / Letreros en Sagwa, la gatita siamesa 'Películas animadas' Doug Lawrence * Plankton en Bob Esponja: La película * Plankton en Bob Esponja: Aventura en la Atlántida * Plankton en Bob Esponja: Atrapados en el congelador Otros * Superman / Insertos (Doblaje Venezolano) en Superman: Doomsday * Superman / Insertos en Superman: el día del juicio * Superman / Insertos en Superman: Brainiac ataca * Superman / Insertos en Liga de la Justicia: La nueva frontera * Superman / Insertos en Liga de la Justicia: Crisis en las dos Tierras * Superman / Insertos en Superman/Batman: Apocalipsis * Superman / Insertos en Superman contra La Elite * Superman / Insertos / Letreros en All Star Superman * Superman / Insertos en Batman: The Dark Knight Returns * Superman en Batman Lego: La unión de los superhéroes * Superman en Liga de la Justicia: Perdición * Bane en Batman: El misterio de Batimujer * Director en Barbie en Un Cuento de Navidad * Rothbart en Barbie en El Lago de los Cisnes * Guardia real en Barbie Mariposa * Rey Federico en Barbie como Rapunzel * Voces adicionales en Barbie en el cascanueces * Bio-Con en Max Steel: En peligro de extinción * Bruton en Dinosaurio * Oliver, el búho en Pascua en Conejolandia * Sinestro en Linterna Verde: Primer vuelo * Letreros en Batman: Año uno * Muñeco Jack en El osito Mandarina * Padre de Joel en Little Shepherd * Sr. Tinkerton en La leyenda de Frosty el muñeco de nieve * Aquí viene Peter Cottontail: La película - Peter Cottontail (Tom Kenny) * Papá / Abuelo en Jingle Bells Especiales animados Doug Lawrence * Sheldon J. Plankton/Larry Langosta en La Fiesta de Bob Esponja * Sheldon J. Plankton/Larry Langosta en El Episodio Perdido: La Esponja que podía volar * Planktonimor/Sheldon J. Plankton en Tontos y Dragones * Sheldon J. Plankton en Amigo o Enemigo * Ojo Muerto Plankton en La Peste del Oeste * Sheldon J. Plankton en Bob Esponja: La Batalla Final * Sheldon J. Plankton en Bob Esponja: La Gran Conspiracion de La Hamburgesa * Sheldon J. Plankton en Bob Esponja: Duelo en Hielo * Sheldon J. Plankton en Bob Esponja: Una Vacación Familiar a lo Bob Esponja * Sheldon J. Plankton en Bob Esponja: ¡La Navidad de Bob Esponja! * Sheldon J. Plankton en Bob Esponja: ¡Hola Fondo de Bikini! Otros * Vocalista de los cerebros de pollo en La Fiesta de Bob Esponja * Cavernin en ¡Ugh! 'Series de TV' *Markus Winter (Christian Kohlund; primera voz) - El hotel de los sueños *Dr. Marshall Bowman en La vida secreta de la adolescente americana *Joel Madden (invitado especial) en The Naked Brothers Band *Colin "Monstruo" Streeton en Lockie Leonard *Lenny Bicknall en Escuela de Espías *Señor Harper en Última Onda *Señor Sal en Las pistas de Blue *Padre de Coop en Overruled! Corte juvenil *Letreros / Narración en Los Kennedy *Letreros / Insertos en Teens al poder *Chip Coffey (un capítulo), voces diversas en Paranormal State *Plex / Voces adicionales - Yo Gabba Gabba! *Voces adicionales en Kenan y Kel *Voces diversas en Psychic Kids *Voces adicionales en Big Time Rush *Adam Ferrara en Top Gear (1ra voz) *Alexander Sweet en Penny Dreadful 'Intérprete' * Battle B-Daman - Tema de apertura (de la versión en inglés) * Danny Phantom - Tema de apertura (junto con Ezequiel Serrano) * Duel Masters - Tema de apertura * George de la selva - Tema de apertura * CatDog: **Tema de apertura **Temas insertados * Boo! - Temas musicales * Jay Jay, el avioncito - Tema de apertura (junto a Carmen Olarte) * Planeta Sheen - Tema de apertura (junto a Paolo Campos y Sergio Pinto) * Locos Dieciséis: **Tema de apertura (coros, junto con Ezequiel Serrano, usado en todas las temporadas) **Tema insertado * Isla del Drama, Luz, drama, acción, Drama total: Gira mundial y Drama total: La venganza de la isla **Tema de apertura **Voz cantada de Tyler en Canción Marinera * Stoked! Locos por las olas - Tema de apertura * Winx Club: **Believix (2 voz) **Si tú me quieres (con María José Estévez y Rebeca Aponte) * Las Maravillosas Desventuras de Flapjack - Temas musicales / coros * Bob Esponja - Algunos temas musicales * La granja: **Tema de apertura **Temas musicales * Yo Gabba Gabba! - Algunos temas musicales * Mecanimales - Tema de apertura (y adaptación) * Mi padre el rockero - Temas musicales * Pollitos Kung Fu - Tema de apertura (junto a Rebeca Aponte) * Secundaria de Clones - Tema de apertura * Ratón Esponja - Tema de apertura * Mi amigo es un gigante - Tema de apertura * Medabots - Tema de apertura (junto a Paul Gillman) * Última Onda - Tema insertado * Overruled! Corte juvenil - Tema de apertura * Lucky Fred - Tema de apertura * Animales en calzones - Tema de apertura * Las Qpiz - Tema de apertura * Barbie en Un cuento de Navidad - Freddy (canciones) * Clifford, el gran perro rojo - Tema de apertura (versión alterna) * Fantasma del espacio, de costa a costa - El Fantasma del Espacio (voz cantada, un capitulo) * El show de Brak - Zorak (voz cantada, un capitulo) * LazyTown - Robbie Roten (voz cantada, doblaje venezolano de 2da temporada) Películas *Guy Hamilton (Mel Gibson) en El año que vivimos en peligro (1982) (doblaje venezolano) *Johnny Castle (Patrick Swayze) en Dirty Dancing *Allie Fox (Harrison Ford) en La costa Mosquito *El rey Víctor Amadeo (Timothy Dalton) en La amante del Rey *Roger Cobb (Steve Martin) en Mi otro yo *Billy Moran en Y Dios creó a la mujer *Bayly en Justiciero por naturaleza *Capitán Arthur Keller (David Strathairn) en Un milagro para Helen *Richie en A tamaño natural *Stauffenberg - Operation Valkyrie 2004. (Claus von Stauffenberg) *Thak (Daniel Cudmore) en Leyendas del templo perdido (pelicula) *Billy (Billy Blanks) en Contacto final *Götz Otto en El Legado de la Cortesana (Das Vermächtnis der Wanderhure) *Voces adicionales en Misión Laser (redoblaje) *Insertos en La isla del tesoro: La batalla de la isla del tesoro *Insertos en La isla del tesoro 2: El monstruo de la isla del tesoro *Insertos en La isla del tesoro 3: El misterio de la isla del tesoro Series Reality *Gene Simmons en Gene Simmons: Joyas de Familia *Dave Hester en ¿Quién da más? *Rick Dale en Los Restauradores (hasta la 3ra temp.) *Voces adicionales en El precio de la historia *Mike O'Malley en Global Guts Telenovelas brasileñas *Profesor Edmundo en El Clavel y la Rosa (Ângelo Antônio) *Martinho en Mi buen querer (José Mayer) Locución *People & Arts *Discovery Travel & Adventure *Animal Planet *Discovery Channel *The History Channel *A&E Mundo Documentales *Jon Merrick en La verdadera historia de Joseph Merrick: El hombre elefante *Narrador (Corey Johnson) en Mundos perdidos *Joe Quesada en Superhéroes desenmascarados *Win Hof el "hombre de hielo" en Superhumanos (Discovery Channel) *Roger Daltrey en Historia extrema *Narrador en Recien Casados, Recien Peleados *Bil Goldberg en Autonomía *Voces adicionales en Territorio Salvaje *Narrador en 2012, Profecías History Channel *Erik Von Daniken en Alienígenas anscestrales Estudios y empresas de doblaje *Albatros Studios *Lipsync Audio Video *Etcétera Group (hasta 2012) *M&M Studios - Lain *The Kitchen Inc. Sede de Venezuela *VC Studios Referencias Enlaces externos *Oficial en Blogger Pérez, Luis Miguel Categoría:Locutores venezolanos Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en Venezuela Categoría:Directores de música Pérez, Luis Miguel Categoría:Voces en off Categoría:Actores de los años 1990 Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010